


Getting Serious

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: D/s, Dominance, F/M, Kinktober, Submission, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Temari decides its time to make things official.





	Getting Serious

Honestly it was almost frustrating at times.

It wasn't that her sub was disobedient. In fact he put up very little resistence to her commands. At first there had been some whining at the effort. So troublesome. Eventually the pleasure and contentment and elation of serving his dominant had won out though. Now he was quite compliant.

Sometimes Temari wished there was a little more rebellion. It would give her something more to work with.

Still, she was not lacking in punishments to dole out, and Shikamaru always took them so beautifully.

He'd been very good lately, and Temari wasn't in any kind of denial over the status of their relationship outside of this very particular aspect.

She had decided it was time.

Shikamaru knelt in the centre of the living room. His back was straight, knees spread, head bowed. A perfect execution of the position she preferred him in. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his cock arched up towards his stomach. The ring at the base prevented him from enjoying himself too much, at least until Temari commanded him to. She'd let him kneel in silence for a while, both his cock and his knees must be aching by now.

Temari smirked and chuckled to herself in satisfaction. She stalked around Shikamaru, heels clicking across the floor. She stopped in front of him and slowly tilted his chin up with one finger.

"I have a gift for you today." She said sweetly. "Hands in front."

He obeyed the barked order swiftly, his wrists pressed together but his palms up.

She placed the box in his hands then opened the lid. Carefully she took out the collar. It was plain. A simple black band with a steel ring at the front and a buckle at the back, but Temari wasn't one for overly flashy accessories and she had needed something Shikamaru could actually stand wearing.

She held the collar in front of his face for a moment, making sure there was no doubt, no hesitance there.

Then she lent down and carefully buckled it around his neck. When she pulled back his eyes were shining and she knew this was the correct decision. Never had her submissive looked more grateful.


End file.
